The First One
by Sini.Aira
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2000! Esme ist 19 und trifft zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben auf Dr. Cullen und das wegen einem peinlichen Missgeschick! (Edward, Alice & Rosalie existieren NOCH NICHT! Die kommen erst später!)
1. Peinliches Missgeschick!

The First One

o1. Peinliches Missgeschick

"Esme, steh auf! Du kommst sonst an deinem ersten Arbeitstag schon zu spät!" Meine Mutter klopfte ein letztes Mal gegen meine Tür und ging wieder. Ich dagegen dachte nicht daran aufzustehen und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Allerdings dauerte das nicht lange an, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit schlug ich die Augen auf und sah auf den Plafond.

Ich sprang aus dem Bett und schnappte mir meine Klamotten. Mist, wie konnte ich nur an meinem ersten Arbeitstag verschlafen, dachte ich mir, wütend auf mich selbst, während ich in meine Jeans schlüpfte. Danach zog ich mir mein Top an und rannte mit dem Pullover in der Hand ins gegenüberliegende Bad.

Dort putzte ich mir die Zähne und band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Danach spurtete ich in die Küche, wo meine Eltern bereits am Frühstückstisch saßen. Ich stürmte mit einem 'Guten Morgen' die Küche und rannte an meinem zeitungslesenden Vater vorbei.

"Wo willst du hin, junge Dame?" Mein Vater drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich grimmig an. "Ich muss zur Arbeit, Dad. Ich hab keine Zeit zum Quatschen!" "ohne Frühstück verlässt du nicht dieses Haus, junge Dame!" "Aber Mom, ich - ... !" "Kein wen und aber! Ohne Frühstück verlässt du nicht dieses Haus!"

Ich seufzte und rollte meine Augen. Danach schnappte ich mir ein Stück Toast, grinste meinen Dad schelmisch an und verließ danach das Haus. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit, damit ich gemütlich zum Blumenladen gehen konnte, wo ich ab jetzt arbeiten würde.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, aß ich mein Stück Toast fertig und kam an unmengen Gebäuden und Geschäften vorbei. Kein Wunder, wir waren ja schließlich auch in New York City.

Auf der Straße begegnete ich unzähligen verschiedenen Menschen. Auch kam ich bei einem Krankenhaus vorbei. Ich verabscheute Krankenhäuser zu tiefst. Der Grund ließ ja auch nichts anderes erwarten.

Als Kind war ich einmal vom Baum gefallen und hatte mir das Bein gebrochen. Der behandelnde Arzt hat mir mehr weh getan als mein Bein mir überhaupt selbst weh tat. Schon allein der Gedanken daran tat weh.

Ich kam an einem Juwelier vorbei und sah in das Schaufenster. Dort lag schon seit Wochen das selbe Armband, welches ich unbedingt haben wollte. Ein goldenes Kettchen mit drei Anhängern. Einem herz mit einem Diamanten in der Mitte, einen Stern und einem Sichelmond. Nur leider konnte ich mir das nicht leisten, denn der Preis lag bei $2,500 und das, war eindeutig zu teuer für mich.

Ich wandte mich ab und ging weiter zum Blumenladen. Dort wurde ich bereits von meiner Chefin und Nachbarin erwartet. "Esme, schön, dass du hier bist!" "Danke, dass ich hier arbeiten darf, Mrs. Molina." "Ach, ist doch kein Problem, junge Dame. Ich kann immer jemanden gebrauchen." Sie lächelte mich an und zeigte mir, wo ich meine Sachen ablegen konnte. Danach ging es auch schon los mit Blumen binden.

Während der Arbeit unterhielten wir uns auch. Hin und wieder kamen auch Leute, die Blumen kauften für ihre Freundinnen, Frauen oder Mütter. Auch kam ein junger Mann, der, allem Anschein nach, nicht älter als 18 sein durfte und bestellte einen Strauß Rosen. Mrs. Molina kannte ihn offensichtlich, denn die beiden duzten sich und unterhielten sich auch eine Zeit lang. Auch bekam ich einiges von dem Gespräch mit.

"- ... Für wen sind den die Blumen, Emmett? Hast du etwa eine Freundin?" Sie stieß ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, weswegen er lachte. "Haha, nein. Diese Blumen sind für meine Schwester. Als kleine Anerkennung von mir und meinem Bruder." "Aha, was hat sie denn gemacht?" "Sie hat mich und Jasper beschützt als Dad mit uns geschimpft hat." "Aha, aber wirklich. Als ob euer Vater euch jemals wirklich hart ran nehmen würde." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Man weiß ja nie." Er reichte ihr das Geld, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Laden.

Sie kam wieder zurück und ließ sich lächelnd wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. "Du hast das Gespräch mitgehört, nehme ich mal an?" Ich nickte zögerlich. "Das war Emmett Cullen. Er ist der älteste Sohn von Dr. Cullen." "Der Älteste?" "Ja. Dr. Cullen hat drei Kinder! Isabella, die Jüngste, Jasper, den Zweitältesten und Emmett, den Ältesten!"

"Woher kennst du sie?" "Naja, Dr. Cullen ist einer der besten Ärzte, die die Welt zu bieten hat und auch einer der begehrenswertesten Junggesellen. Im Krankenhaus sind alle hinter ihm her, Krankenschwester und Ärztinnen, aber er zeigt bei keiner Interesse. Seine Familie ist ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt." Ich nickte und arbeitete schweigend weiter. Zumindest schwieg ich, sie erzählte weiter von Dr. Cullen, den ich mir kurz darauf auch schon bildlich vorstellte.

Als ich endlich Mittagspause hatte, verließ ich den Laden um mir etwas die Beine zu vertreten. Auf der Straße war jetzt mehr los als vorhin. Mehr Autos und mehr Menschen tummelten sich auf New Yorks Straßen. Entweder waren sie auf dem Weg zu Arbeit oder sie mussten was erledigen.

Ich bummelte durch die Straßen bis ich meinen Magen knurren hörte. Allerdings hatte ich keine besonders große Lust auf etwas zu essen, also beschloss ich, dass ich mir im Coffeeshop etwas zum Trinken holte.

Ich überquerte ein paar Straßen bis ich an meinem Zeil ankam. Ich betrat den Laden und ging zur Theke. "Einen Latte zum Mitnehmen, bitte," sagte ich der Bedienung, welche sich sofort an die Arbeit machte. Als sie fertig war überreichte sie ihn mir, ich bezahlte und verließ wieder den Laden.

Draußen, auf der Straße musste ich mich wieder konzentrieren, da ich sehr tollpatschig war und gerne mal hinfiel, wenn ich etwas in der Hand hielt. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Beine und die Straße und ging wieder Richtung Blumenladen. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern- ...

"'Tschuldigung. Tut mir echt Leid!" Ich sah auf die Jacke, welche vor mir war und die ich gerade mit Kaffee vollgemacht habe. Ich wurde rot und sah auf den Boden. Wieso passierte so was immer nur mir? Ich hörte ein engelgleiches Lachen und sah vorsichtig hoch.

Er lächelte mich an und ich wurde wahrscheinlich röter als ich schon war. "Ist doch nichts passiert. Zumindest nichts, was eine Waschmaschine nicht reparieren könnte." "Tut mir echt Leid, Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen?" Ich sah ihn an und er lächelte. "Ja, vielleicht könntest du das allerdings wieder gut machen." "Und wie?" Oh Gott, hoffentlich verlangte er kein Geld. "Wie wär's ... mit einem Date?" Ich sah blitzartig auf und sah wieder in sein lächelndes Gesicht.


	2. Ein Wieder-Gut-Machungs-Date!

The First One

O2. Ein Wieder-Gut-Machungs-Date!

„E-ein Date?" „Ja, außer Sie wollen nicht, aber ein ‚Nein' lass ich nicht gelten!" Er lächelte. Wie süß! „Hm … also gut! Wann?" Ich sah hoch in sein Gesicht. „Also … ich hätte jetzt Mittagspause." „Ich auch." „Na dann …" „Na dann … wo gehen wir hin?" „Ich wüsste da ein nettes Café ganz in der Nähe." „Wollen Sie unbedingt, dass ich noch einen Kaffee über Sie verschütte?" „Nein, aber … sehen wir mal. Vielleicht lass ich es ja drauf ankommen." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Er drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung, aus der er wahrscheinlich gekommen ist. Schon nach wenigen Metern blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Aus was warten Sie? Bis der nächste Tag anbricht dauert es noch!" Ich blinzelte kurz, lächelte und ging schnellen Schrittes ihm entgegen. Zusammen gingen wir zum besagten Café und traten ein. Er setzte sich an einem Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke und ich setzte mich gegenüber.

Er zog sich, genau wie ich, die Jacke aus und legte sie neben sich, danach sah er mich lächelnd an. „Was ist?" „Nichts." „Wieso statten Sie mich dann an?" Gerade als er antworten wollte, kam die Bedienung. „Tag, Carlisle. Was darf's sein?" Ich glaube, ich hab mich gerade verhört. Hat sie zu ihm gerade ‚Carlisle' gesagt? Oh Gott! Ich glaub, ich dreh durch.

„Einen Latte, bitte, Christy und …?!" „Öh … auch einen Latte, danke!" Und wie war weg. Danach drehte ich mich langsam zu meinem Gegenüber und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Was ist?" Er sah mich mit einem unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick an. „Wieso haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, wer sie sind?" „Erstens, lass das ‚Sie' weg, sonst fühl ich mich so alt und zweitens, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, wer ich bin, wärst du doch nie mitgekommen."

„Hm … Stimmt wahrscheinlich!" „Siehst du. Hab ich doch gesagt!" „Hast du gewusst, dass ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt' auch einen Bruder hat, Carlisle?" Er starrte mich verwirrt an. „Sein Name ist ‚Halt die Klappe'!" „Der ist gut. Woher hast du den?" „Hab ich aus einer Folge von den Simpsons." „Hm … die muss ich wohl verpasst haben." „War eine Wiederholung." „Oh."

Die Bedienung kam mit unseren Bestellungen und ich wollte gerade mein Portemonnaie rausholen als er schon bezahlt hatte und die Bedienung wieder verschwand. „Hey!" „Ich hab gesagt, ich lade dich ein. Schon vergessen?" Ich machte eine beleidigte Miene und widmete mich meiner Latte.

„Erzähl mir was von dir!" Ich blickte in sein Gesicht und er lächelte. „Und was soll ich erzählen?" „Esme, ehrlich. Dir wird schon was einfallen, was du erzählen könntest, sonst löchere ich dich eben mit Fragen." „Letzteres find ich am Besten, aber zuvor … woher kennst du meinen Namen?" „Dein Vater ist bereits Stammpatient bei und er ist eine Tratsch-Tante, also woher kenn ich deinen Namen wohl?" Er grinste mich begeistert an.

„Hm … ja, er ist eine Tratsch-Tante." „Das kannst du laut sagen. Offenbar bin ich für ihn ein Heiliger, sowie er über mich redet und du bist sein kleines Mäusezähnchen." Ich verschluckte mich an meiner Latte und starrte ihn an, doch er trank genüsslich seinen und lächelte mich dabei entzückt an. „Ich muss mit ihm mal ein Hühnchen rupfen, wie es aussieht."

„Wie alt bist du, Esme?" Plötzlich sah er mich ernst an. „19 …!" „Du wirkst viel älter!" „Was meinst du?" „Du bist reifer als andere Mädchen in deinem Alter. Ich hab schon viele Frauen kennengelernt, die alle zwischen 18 und 25 waren, aber bis jetzt war noch keine so reif wie du!" „Du irrst dich!" „Wieso sollte ich mich irren?" „Ich bin nicht reif! Ich bin super schüchtern, tollpatschig und lache bei jedem Scheiß." Ich sah auf den Tisch und umklammerte meinen Kaffee. „Trotzdem bist du reifer als andere und das kannst du nicht abstreiten." „Kannst du nicht wissen!" „Und du kannst es nicht beurteilen, Esme. Du siehst nicht das, was ich oder andere sehen. Glaub mir, ich lebe lang genug um zu wissen, von was ich rede. Du bist definitiv anders als andere und genau das macht dich auch so einzigartig!"

„Meinst du?" „Ja, das meine ich." Er lächelte mich aufmuntern an und ich lächelte scheu zurück. „Wie alt bist du?" Er sah mich an. „Ich … bin 23!" „Hm …?! Wenn du erst 23 bist, wie geht das dann mit …?" „Sie sind nicht meine leiblichen Kinder. Sie sind adoptiert." „Ja, eben. Hätte mich sonst gewundert, denn Emmett sieht nicht gerade wie ein Baby mehr aus." „Ja, er ist 18." „Sonst hättest du ein Vampir oder etwas anderes in der Art sein müssen, damit das funktioniert." Ich lachte über meinen eigenen Witz. „Du bist doch keiner, … oder?" „Nicht, dass ich wüsste, sonst wärst du die Erste, die es erfahren würde." „Das freut mich aber Carlisle."

Ich sagte das genau in dem Moment, wo er Kaffee im Mund hatte. Er musste sich zusammenreisen, damit er nicht wieder alles ausspuckte, doch gerade dieser Gesichtsausdruck brachte mich zum Lachen. „Das ist nicht witzig! Wieso musstest du das auch ausgerechnet jetzt sagen?" „Weiß ich nicht!" „Ich finde das nicht witzig!" „Tut mir Leid." „Schon gut. Du arbeitest also im Blumenladen von Cindy Molina?" „Ja …!"

„Heute war dein erster Arbeitstag?" „Woher …?" „Hab geraten! Wie gefällt's dir?" „Naja, es ist nicht gerade mein Lieblingsjob, aber es gibt nichts Besseres zurzeit!" „Was wäre dein Lieblingsjob?" „Architektin." „Interessant, aber dafür müsstest du studieren." „Ich weiß und genau das kann ich ja nicht." „Glaub mir, du wirst das schon schaffen."

„Ja, wenn ich genügend Geld hätte. Sonst wäre es ja kein Problem." „Oh ja, Geldprobleme! Das hat jeder." „Lügner!" „Woher willst du das wissen?" „Also ehrlich, du bist Arzt. Da hat man keine Geldprobleme. Und außerdem … so wie du aussiehst, erst recht nicht! Dir rennt sowieso jede hinterher. Die Frauenwelt muss dir ja zu Füßen liegen." „Und dennoch habe ich keine Frau."

„Wie kommt das?" „Es … interessiert mich keine. Zumindest habe ich die, die mich interessiert, leider noch nicht getroffen!" „Oh …!"

Es verging eine Weile, wo niemand etwas sagte. Diese Stille war unheimlich. Natürlich, man hörte den Lärm der anderen Cafébesucher, dennoch war die Stille zwischen _uns _unheimlich.

Ich hörte das Piepen einer Uhr und sah zu Carlisle. „Was …?" „Das war meine Uhr. Meine Schicht hat gerade angefangen." „Oh Gott, dann bin ich auch zu spät dran und das an meinem ersten Arbeitstag. Das wird Ärger geben!" „Von wem meinst du? Cindy würde dir nie eine Strafpredigt halten, nur weil du zu spät kommst." „Sie nicht, aber meine Eltern. Obwohl … danke für die Warnung!"

Er lächelte und erhob sich. „Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass du jetzt nicht mehr pünktlich sein sollst!" „Ja, Carlisle, das ist mir schon klar." „Kann ja sein, dass das nicht klar ist." Er lächelte mich an und trat vor mir hinaus auf die Straße.

Draußen wartete er vor dem Café auf mich. Als ich ebenfalls auf die Straße trat, sah er in den Himmel und bemerkte mich offensichtlich nicht. So hatte ich die Zeit ihn mir genauer anzusehen.

Er hatte wunderschöne blonde Haare, was mir ja bereits vorhin schon aufgefallen war, aber in der Nachmittagsherbstsonne erkennt man das am Besten. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls nicht von dieser Welt. Er hatte Augen vom schönsten Bernstein, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Leider merkte er, dass ich ihn ansah, denn er wandte sich zu mir und lächelte. Ich lächelte schüchtern zurück und ging Richtung Blumenladen. Er folgte mir leise und dies merkte ich erst als ich abrupt stehen blieb und er in mich reinrannte. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel beinahe hin, doch er schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte und sorgte dafür, dass ich stehen blieb.

„Danke." „Kein Problem. Immerhin hätte ich ja fast dafür gesorgt, dass du umgefallen wärst." Er zwinkerte mir zu und wir gingen nebeneinander weiter die Straße entlang. Währenddessen unterhielten wir uns über Gott und die Welt.

Als wir vor dem Blumenladen ankamen hörte ich aus seiner Richtung ein leises Seufzen. „Was ist los?" „Ach nichts. … War schön!" „Ja, find ich auch! Bis auf ein paar … Sachen!" Er grinste und dann passierte etwas viel zu schnell für meine Augen.

Er beugte sich zu mir runter, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und steckte mir einen Zettel in die Tasche. Danach drehte er sich um und ging. Allerdings rief er mir noch ein „Müssen wir wiederholen!" nach. Ich betrat den Blumenladen und wurde von einer neugierigen Mrs. Molina empfangen.

Als mein Arbeitstag endlich zu Ende ging, verabschiedete ich mich von Cindy und verschwand nach Hause. Da die Nacht schon hereingebrochen war, waren die Straßenbeleuchtungen an und erhellten die Dunkelheit.

Während meines Spazierganges dachte ich über den heutigen Tag nach und fragte mich, ob das wohl Zufall war, dass ich Carlisle begegnet bin oder ob Gott mich doch etwas liebte und das alles für mich geplant hatte. Allerdings würde ich das wohl nie erfahren.

Während dem Endspurt zu meinem Haus, vernahm ich hinter mir ein Rascheln und drehte mich um, allerdings sah ich niemanden. Vermutlich ein Vogel oder eine streunende Katze, dachte ich mir und ging weiter. Doch nach fünf Metern schon wieder. Wieso mussten wir auch ausgerechnet neben einem Wald wohnen? Konnten wir nicht wie normale Menschen in der Stadt oder auf dem Land wohnen? Nein, wir mussten neben einem Wald wohnen. Ich rannte die letzten paar Metern, sperrte hastig die Tür auf und schlug sie auch schnell wieder zu.

In meinem Zimmer angelangt, bemerkte ich, dass meine Mutter wohl meine Klamotten weggeräumt hatte, denn es war alles sauber auf dem Boden und auch im restlichen Zimmer. Ich lächelte und warf mich auf das Bett. Es war schon ein anstrengender Tag, aber dank Carlisle war er auch etwas erfreulich.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 23.45Uhr. Ich kramte nach meinem Pyjama und rannte ins Bad um mich bettfertig zu machen. Danach kuschelte ich mich unter meine Bettdecke und schlief friedlich ein. Allerdings hatte ich bis dahin noch keine Ahnung, was mich am nächsten Tag erwarten würde.


	3. Höllenritt Teil I

_The First One_

_o3. Höllenritt! – Teil I_

_Ich ging die Straße zu unserem Haus hinauf und hörte hinter mir ein Rascheln. Ich drehte mich um und sah aber niemanden. Ich wandte mich vorsichtig wieder nach vorne und wollte weiter gehen als mich plötzlich von hinten jemand schnappte und mitschleifte._

_ Ich wollte schreien, doch mein Peiniger hatte mir die Hand auf den Mund gelegt. Er schliff mich einfach mit und ich konnte nichts tun als ihn machen lassen. Wir entfernten uns immer weiter von unserem Haus bis ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam und um mich herum alles schwarz wurde._

_ Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, vernahm ich um mich herum Stimmen. Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber es gelang mir nicht auf Anhieb. Ich spürte einen Tritt in meiner Seite und schlug die Augen automatisch auf._

_ Ich drehte meinen Kopf vorsichtig nach links, doch ich spürte sofort einen Schmerz und ließ es bleiben. Die Stimmen wurden jetzt lauter und dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet. Ich sah vorsichtig nach oben und entdeckte drei grausame Gestalten, die aussehen, als wären sie von einer Irrenanstalt ausgebrochen._

_ Ich tastete kurz um mich und spürte etwas Warmes und Flüssiges. Ich hob langsam und vorsichtig meinen Kopf um zu sehen in was ich da lag, doch dann realisierte ich es und mir wurde bewusst, dass das mein eigenes Blut war. Ich sah panisch umher._

_ Die Männer kamen immer näher und einer von ihnen, hatte einen Dolch dabei. Ich versuchte zu schreien, doch ich konnte nicht. Er beugte sich über mich und stach mir mit dem Dolch in den Bauch und schnitt ein Stück Fleisch heraus. Ich beobachtete ihn unter Schmerzen zuckend und traute meinen Augen nicht, als er es aß. Er zeigte den anderen den Daumen nach oben und auch sie machten sich essbereit. Ich schrie vor lauter Schmerzen bis alles schwarz wurde._

Ich wachte schweißgebadet auf und stellte zu meinem Glück fest, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war. Ich tastete panisch nach meinem Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn. Das Licht enthüllte mein Zimmer und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Nirgendwo in meinem Zimmer war so ein Irrer.

Ich ließ mich wieder in mein Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen, doch vor meinem geistigen Auge erschien wieder das Bild von dem Irren, der mir ein Stück Fleisch rausgerissen hat. Ich schlug die Augen schnell wieder auf und beschloss einfach aufzustehen und fernzusehen.

Ich zog mir meine Jogginghose und meinen Pullover an und band mir meine Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen, danach verschwand ich leise in die Küche. Eigentlich wollte ich nach diesem ‚ekelhaften' Traum nichts essen, aber ich hatte echt Hunger, also machte ich mir Toast.

Danach verpflanze ich mich ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Leider lief um 4.45 Uhr früh nie etwas Interessantes, deswegen schaltete ich das Gerät wieder ab und nahm mir mein Lieblingsbuch ‚Sturmhöhe'.

Meine Eltern hielten mich schon für verrückt, weil ich dieses Buch immer und immer wieder las, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Dieses Buch zog mich einfach in den Bann, allerdings konnte mich dieses Buch heute nicht von meinem Alptraum befreien.

Um 6 Uhr kamen meine Eltern in die Küche und sahen mich im Wohnzimmer sitzen. „Esme, was machst du schon auf?" „Ich hatte einen Alptraum und konnte nicht mehr schlafen!" Sie nickten und mein Vater setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während meine Mutter das Frühstück zubereitete.

Ich setzte mich neben meinen Vater, der bereits in die heutige Ausgabe der New York Times vertieft war. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und dachte an den Tag gestern mit Carlisle. Ich seufzte. Ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn überhaupt jemals wieder sehen werde oder ob das nur Zufall war, dass wir uns begegnet sind. Ich seufzte erneut.

„Wow, das waren für 6 Uhr morgens schon viele Seufzer. Was ist los, Esme?" Meine Mutter sah mich besorgt an. „Es ist nichts. Wirklich!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und beließ es jedoch dabei, dass nichts wäre. Sie servierte jedem ein Spiegelei und Toast und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Nach dem Frühstück half ich meiner Mutter beim Abwasch, während mein Vater sich für seine Arbeit fertig machte. Somit hatte ich Zeit um ungestört mit meiner Mutter zu reden.

„Was ist los mit dir, Esme? Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Sie sah mich voller Fürsorge an. „Es … Was würdest du tun, wenn du dich in jemanden verliebt hast, der 23 ist und du aber noch minderjährig bist, da man in diesem ‚ach so tollem Land' erst mit 21 volljährig wird?"

Sie sah mich verwundert an. „Du bist also in einen Älteren verliebt?" „Ja. Was soll ich machen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob ich ihn wieder sehen werde." „Du wirst ihn bestimmt wieder sehen, aber zu dem anderen kann ich dir nicht helfen. Es ist zwar nicht verboten, da das Land vier Jahre Altersunterschied akzeptiert, aber dein Vater würde an die Decke gehen, wenn er das wüsste." „Deswegen hab ich ja auch Angst."

Es herrschte kurz Stille während wir weiterarbeiteten. „Verrat mir doch mal … wie heißt er?" „Musst du das wirklich wissen?" Ich sah meine Mutter flehend an. „Naja, ich will schon gerne wissen, wie der Mann heißt, der meiner minderjährigen Tochter den Kopf verdreht hat." „Also gut, sein Name ist … Es ist Dr. Cullen." Ich sah meine Mutter ängstlich an, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie mir nie eine Strafpredigt halten würde.

„Dr. … Cullen?!" Ich nickte zögernd. „Hm … Kein Wunder. Alle Ärztinnen und Krankenschwester im Krankenhaus lieben ihn. Auch liegt ihm wahrscheinlich die ganze unverheiratete Frauenwelt zu Füßen. Er sieht ja nicht schlecht aus und Geld hat er ja auch." „Mum, du fängst doch jetzt nicht an von ihm zu schwärmen, oder?" Sie sah mich lächelnd an. „Naja, sagen wir es mal so. Hätte ich ihn damals schon gekannt als ich noch nicht verheiratet war und hätte er mich damals gefragt, ich hätte bestimmt nicht ‚Nein' gesagt."

„Da fällt mir ein … er hat mir seine Handynummer in die Tasche gesteckt." Ich rannte in mein Zimmer und holte meinen Pulli, den ich gestern an hatte. Ich stürmte wieder in die Küche, wo allerdings schon wieder mein Vater war. „Na, Mäusezähnchen?" „Na … Daddy?" „Gehst du heute auch wieder arbeiten?" „Muss ich ja. Ich bin ja brav." Mein Vater lachte und ich drehte mich zu meiner Mutter.

Ich hielt ihr Carlisles Handynummer unter die Nase und sie zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte und verschwand wieder in mein Zimmer um mich umzuziehen für die Arbeit. Irgendwie wollte ich nach diesem Alptraum nicht arbeiten gehen, aber an meinem zweiten Arbeitstag krankschreiben lassen, konnte ich auch nicht, außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ich Carlisle heute vielleicht wieder sah. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern und verließ das Haus.

Die Stunden bis zur Mittagspause zogen sich in die Länge, dass ich dachte, dass schon drei Jahre vergangen sein müssten. Als dann endlich meine Pause begann ging ich wieder in Richtung Café, nur leider ohne Hoffnung, denn er war nicht da. Ich setzte mich trotzdem rein und bestellte mir eine Latte.

Ich verbrachte die ganze Mittagspause im Café, doch er kam nicht. Ich seufzte leise. Ich bezahlte und machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Na toll, dachte ich mir. Ich hatte weder Regenschirm noch eine Kapuze. Also konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass der Regen meine gesamten Haare durchnässt und auch meine Klamotten.

Auf dem Weg zurück kam ich wieder an dem Schaufenster vorbei, allerdings war das Armband weg. Ich seufzte erneut. Irgendwie hatte ich so das Gefühl als wäre heute die gesamte Welt gegen mich. Ich ging weiter Richtung Blumenladen, rannte jemanden hinein und entschuldigte mich.

Der Rest meines Arbeitstages verging wieder recht langsam. Zwar redete ich etwas mit Cindy und erfuhr einiges über die Cullens und somit auch über Carlisle, aber dennoch war ich irgendwie abwesend. Cindy meinte ja, dass das alles wegen dem Wetter so wäre, aber ich wusste, dass es wegen Carlisle war.

Er ging mir seit gestern nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur an seine Haare, sein Gesicht, sein Lachen und vor allem seine Augen. Als ich an seine Augen dachte, vergas ich beinahe, dass ich noch arbeitete. Ich ließ sogar einen Blumentopf fallen, weswegen mich Cindy aus meinen Tagträumen aufweckte.

„Kindchen, Tagträume sind nicht gut bei der Arbeit." Sie bückte sich und wischte die Scherben zusammen. Ich half ihr und warf die Scherben danach weg. „Wer ist es?" Sie beäugte mich schmunzelnd. „Was wer ist es?" „Ach Kindchen, ich merke doch, dass du an jemanden denkst. Also, wer ist es?" Ich seufzte und gestand es ihr.

„Tja, da bist du ja nicht Erste. Er verdreht ja sämtlichen Frauen den Kopf, aber dass er an keiner Interesse hat, wundert mich. Es gibt ja einige hübsche Frauen in seinem Alter. Findest du aber nicht, dass er zu alt für dich ist?" „Naja, als wir gestern im Café waren, ha er mir erzählt, dass er erst 23 ist."

Sie starrte mich an. „Nein, nein. Das kann nicht sein, meine Liebe. Carlisle Cullen ist um einiges älter als 23." „Hat er mir aber erzählt." „Ich bin ja normalerweise kein Mensch, der über andere urteilt, aber Esme. Er ist bereits 30. Also sieben Jahre älter als er dir weißmachen wollte. Aber ich fasse es nicht, dass er gelogen hat. Der Mann wundert mich immer wieder." „Also, meinst du, er hat mich angelogen?" Cindy sah mich besorgt an. „Kindchen, tut mir Leid, aber es scheint genau so. Es gibt viele Gerüchte um ihn. Eines dieser Gerüchte ist, dass er angeblich jedes Mal Frauen zu sich nach Hause holt und das nur für eine Nacht. Ich hab das zwar noch nie erlebt, denn ich bin noch nie einer Frau, die ein gebrochenes Herz von ihm hatte, begegnet." Ich seufzte und wandte mich wieder traurig meiner Arbeit zu.

Als der Feierabend eintrat verabschiedete ich mich von Cindy. „Mach mir einen Gefallen, Esme. Fall nicht auf seine Tricks rein! Carlisle Cullen weiß wie man Frauen um den kleinen Finger wickelt und ich glaube kaum, dass du die Einzige wärst bei der er es nicht versuchen würde." Ich nickte traurig und unsere Wege trennten sich.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte ich noch einmal über alles nach, was Cindy mir erzählt hat. Vielleicht hat sie ja doch Recht und er hat mich mit seinem Alter angelogen, aber wieso sollte er das machen? Er ist doch gar nicht der Typ für so was. In mir schlich sich wirklich langsam das Gefühl ein, dass ich mich in Carlisle Cullen wirklich getäuscht hatte.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie dunkel es schon geworden war als ich hinter mir erneut ein Rascheln vernahm. Genauso wie gestern auch! Ich drehte mich dieses Mal nicht um, sondern ging einfach weiter. Dann nach fünf Minuten schon wieder. Diesmal drehte ich mich um, doch da war nichts. Ich ging weiter.

Etwa 15 Meter vor meinem Haus war ein erneutes Rascheln zu hören. Da mir das allmählich Angst machte, ging ich in schnellen Schritten zu meinem Haus, doch erreichen konnte ich es jedoch nicht.

Plötzlich packte mich jemand von hinten und schliff mich mit. Ich versuchte zu schreien, doch mein Peiniger bemerkte das und hielt mir meinen Mund zu. Plötzlich schoss mir ein, dass das genau so ist wie in meinem Traum heute Nacht.

Ich wandte mich, doch dadurch verstärkte er den Griff weiter um meine Kehle und schnürte mir somit die Luft ab. Irgendwann konnte ich mein Haus nicht mehr sehen und bekam mit voller Wucht etwas auf meinen Hinterkopf. Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und danach verschwand mein Bewusstsein in völliger Dunkelheit.


	4. Höllenritt Teil II

_The First One_

_o3. Höllenritt! – Teil II_

Als mein Bewusstsein wiederkehrte, vernahm ich um mich rum lauter Stimmen. Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang mir nicht auf Anhieb, erst als ich einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Seite bekam, schlug ich die Augen automatisch auf.

Ich ließ meine Augen durch den Raum wandern, allerdings brachte mir das sehr wenig, da alles stockdunkel war. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf vorsichtig nach links zu drehen, doch schon ein leichter Schmerz ließ mich erfrieren.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was da auf mich zukam, doch durch meinen Traum hatte ich einen kleinen Einblick, nur fragte ich mich, war mein Traum eine Vorahnung oder war es nur Zufall gewesen? Egal was es war, ich wusste nur, dass ich hier nicht lebend wieder raus kam, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah und ich schwöre, wenn ich hier lebend wieder rauskam, glaube ich auch wieder an Wunder. Falls ich nicht lebend wieder herauskommen sollte, hieß das also, dass ich meine Familie nie wieder sehen würde und genauso wenig wie Carlisle.

Moment mal! Wieso dachte ich ausgerechnet jetzt an Carlisle? Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht vermissen werde, wenn ich tot bin, aber was macht ER jetzt, in diesem ausweglosen Moment, in meinen Gedanken? Ich spürte, wie mir bei dem Gedanken an seinen Namen eine einzelne Träne über die Wange rannte. Na toll! Jetzt heulte ich wegen diesem Idioten auch noch.

Ich hörte wie eine Tür aufging und verstummte schlagartig. Ich versuchte mich leise zu bewegen trotz meiner Schmerzen. Ich schaffte es auch und robbte in die Ecke, wo kein Licht hinfiel.

Draußen auf dem Gang vor meiner Zelle tauchte ein Schatten auf. Ich rutschte ganz ins Eck hinein und versuchte keinen Mucks von mir zu geben, leider gelang mir das nur schwer, da ich wegen meinen Schmerzen immer aufstöhnen musste.

Der Schatten verschwand und ich seufzte leise erfreut auf. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand hinter mir und sah auf die Decke. Von dort oben hingen komische Folterinstrumente, die man eigentlich heutzutage nur mehr in Filmen sieht und da ich mich für die Geschichte unserer Welt interessiere, wusste ich auch, dass man diese Foltergerätschaften eigentlich gar nicht mehr benutzen durfte.

Ich sah mich um und entdeckte zu meiner linken ein kleines Fenster mit Gitterstäben davor. Ich prüfte ob ich irgendwoher eine Stimme hörte. Als ich keine hörte, hievte ich mich vorsichtig hoch und humpelte zum Fenster.

Von draußen kam schwach das Licht der Laternen rein. Ich ließ meine Augen über die kahle Landschaft streichen bis mir ein Ortsschild ins Auge sprang. Laut dem Schild befand ich mich mitten im Gebirge des Independence River. Das lag etwa sechs Stunden von New York entfernt.

Ich wandte mich vom Fenster ab und setzte mich wieder in die Ecke. Allerdings knickte mein Fuß ein und ich stürzte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich bei meinem Kopf blutete. Ich hörte erneut ein Quietschen und setzte mich wieder lautlos in die Ecke und zog die Beine an.

Der Schatten näherte sich immer mehr meiner Zelle und schließlich öffnete sie sich auch. Ein Mann, der aussah als wäre er gerade aus dem Grab auferstanden, trat ein und blieb in der Türöffnung stehen. Er sah kurz zu mir und rief danach etwas in den Gang. Leider war die Sprache Latein und das konnte ich nicht so gut. _„Ista est evigilabit, Tom. Possumus eius manducabunt nunc."_ Allerdings verstand ich ein paar Wörter. Jedoch waren diese Wörter nicht gerade aufmunternd. Soweit ich richtig übersetzt habe, hatte er gerade gesagt: „Sie ist wach, Tom. Wie können sie jetzt essen!"

Ich rutschte weiter in die Ecke. Hinter dem Mann trat erneut einer hervor und dieser sah noch unheimlicher aus als der Andere. Die Männer flüsterten sich gegenseitig etwas zu und verschwanden danach wieder aus meiner Zelle.

Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen würden, nur weil sie gegangen waren. Nein, sie würden wieder kommen und dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich auch etwa zwanzig Minuten später.

Ich starrte gerade gegen die Decke als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, ein Mann auf mich zu kam und seine ekelerregenden gelben Zähne entblößte. Ich erstarrte als er aus seiner Hosentasche ein Messer zog.

Er ging in die Knie und flüsterte etwas auf Latein. Danach ging alles viel zu schnell. Ich spürte einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in meiner Wade und sah danach wie der Mann mir ein Stück Fleisch rausgerissen hat. Er grinste diabolisch und steckte sich das Messer in den Mund. Ich spürte wie mir mein letztes Essen langsam wieder hochkam.

Er kaute genüsslich, schluckte es runter und leckte sich danach über die Lippen. Zwischen seinen Mundwinkeln rannte das Blut meines Fleisches runter und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich hier in Gefangenschaft von Kannibalen war.

Er ging zurück zur Tür und sagte beim Hinausgehen etwas. „Dein Fleisch schmeckt köstlich. Dadurch wirst du keinen Schmerz spüren, da dich die anderen sofort aufgefressen haben." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, in was für einer Gefahr ich mich befand. Ich hatte ja schon oft über meinen Tod nachgedacht, aber ich wollte nie sterben in dem ich aufgefressen wurde. Ich musste hier irgendwie raus, aber wie? Ich konnte mich ja nicht mal gut bewegen und die Zellentür bekam ich auch nicht auf. Wenn ich nur wüsste, welchen Tag wir haben. Ich bin bestimmt schon seit Tagen hier gefangen.

Ich hievte mich erneut zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war schon tiefste Nacht. Ich klammerte mich an die Gitterstäbe um nicht hinunter zu fallen. Ich wollte nicht sterben, aber es geschahen eben keine Wunder in meiner Welt und wenn doch, wäre ich zu tiefst dankbar. Ich sank nieder und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Irgendwann musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde unsanft geweckt. Ich stöhnte kurz und schlug danach die Augen auf, doch das hätte ich lieber nicht tun sollen. Vor mir standen so um die sieben Männer. Alle glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Alle sieben sahen aus wie die Ausgeburt der Hölle.

Einer trat mich erneut in die Seite und ich richtete mich schlagartig auf. Ich rutschte in die Ecke, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie genau das vorhatten. War ich einmal in der Ecke, konnte ich nicht mehr weg.

Sie kamen näher auf mich zu und ich spürte etwas Warmes auf meinen Armen. Meine wahrscheinlich letzten Tränen. Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass der Typ von gestern Recht hatte und es wirklich nicht so viele Schmerzen bereiten würde.

Ich spürte einen Stich in der Wade, wo mir auch gestern schon ein Stück Fleisch herausgerissen wurde. Vor meinen Augen wurde alles schwarz. Ich spürte nichts mehr außer diesem schrecklichen Schmerz. Nach und nach verschwand mein Bewusstsein und ich sank zu Boden und bekam das, was danach passierte nicht mehr mit.

Doch nach etwa zehn Minuten erwachte ich kurz von meiner Bewusstlosigkeit und sah die Männer rundherum am Boden liegen. Alle zusammen hatten am Hals komische Bisswunden. Ich sah mich um vorsichtig um und entdeckte in einer Ecke einen Mann mit blonden Haaren, der gerade einem anderen Mann in den Hals biss. Ich stöhnte leise auf und versank erneut in der Bewusstlosigkeit.


	5. Im Nachhinein kommt immer die Erkenntnis

_The First One_

_O5. Im Nachhinein Kommt Immer Die Erkenntnis!_

Ich schlug mit meinen Armen um mich als ich irgendetwas Hartes traf, das mich danach leicht an den Schultern packte und mich schüttelte. Ich schlug meine Augen auf, allerdings sah ich nur verschwommen, deswegen sah ich auch das blonde Etwas nicht genau. Ich wollte danach greifen, doch meine Arme waren zu schwer. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal bis meine Sicht wieder klarer wurde und ich gerade aus in das Gesicht von dem blonden Engel blickte.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Ich war in einem fremden Bett in einem fremden Haus. Ich wusste zwar, wer der blonde Engel war, allerdings wusste ich nicht, wo ich mich befand. Ich wollte hastig aufstehen, doch der Blonde drückte mich sanft wieder ins Bett hinein.

„Sei nicht so hektisch. Dir passiert nichts, Esme." Ich blickte in sein besorgtes, aber dennoch friedliches Gesicht. „Wo … bin ich?" „Du bist in meinem Haus." „In … deinem … Haus?" „Ja, ich hab dich hierher gebracht."

Ich sah auf die Bettdecke und überlegte, was ich als Nächstes sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es war, der mich gerettet hatte, allerdings … weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was eigentlich passiert ist. Alles, was ich momentan wollte, war, zu wissen, wie lange ich schon hier bin und was man meinen Eltern erzählt hat.

„Wie … lange bin ich schon hier und … was hat man meinen Eltern erzählt?" Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du bist schon seit drei Tagen hier. Was man deinen Eltern erzählt hat, weiß ich nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, als du verschwunden bist vor vier Tagen und du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist, haben deine Eltern die Polizei gerufen, die sich dann auf die Suche gemacht haben.

Allerdings haben sie nur Anhaltspunkte gefunden, aber keinen genauen Ort. Das haben sie dann deinen Eltern gesagt und auch, dass sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben sollen, dass du noch leben könntest. Ich hab mich dann auf die Suche nach dir gemacht, nachdem ich davon erfahren habe und hab dich dann eben dort in dieser alten, verlassenen Irrenanstalt bei diesen Kannibalen gefunden im Gebirge des Independence River."

„Dann warst du das also?" „Hm?" „Der, der da diese Männer umgebracht hat als die mich fressen wollten?!" „Du hast das gesehen? Ich dachte, du wärst bewusstlos. Fuck! Hätte ich gewusst, dass du wieder zu Bewusstsein kommst, hätte ich das nicht getan!"

„Wie … hast du diese Männer eigentlich umgebracht? Du … Ich hab nur diese seltsamen Bisswunden bei einen der Männer gesehen und dann eine Person, vermutlich du, die gerade jemand anderen in den Hals biss. Nur kann ich mir daraus keinen Reim bilden."

Carlisle schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf und blickte gen Decke. „Hm … kannst du dir wirklich keinen Reim darauf bilden?" Er sah mich besorgt an. Ich dachte kurz nach und schüttelte danach wieder den Kopf. Er seufzte, stand auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Denk nach, Esme. Ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Du musst … es nur wollen!" „Was sollte ich wollen? Wissen, was du bist? Ich schätze mal, ein Mensch?!" Er schüttelte erneut lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass Mandy dir erzählt hat, dass die Geschichte, die ich dir vor ein paar Tagen im Café erzählt habe, nicht stimmt." Mir stockte der Atem. Woher konnte er das wissen? Er war da ja nicht einmal dabei. Ich sprang vom Bett auf, ohne auf mein Gleichgewicht Acht zu geben.

„Du … Woher weißt du das? Du warst da nicht einmal in der Nähe!" „Ich muss auch nicht in der Nähe sein, um das zu hören, obwohl, ja und nein." „Was ‚ja und nein' ?!" Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Denk einfach nach. Ich weiß, dass du es weißt, Esme. Du musst es nur wollen!"

Ich verstand zwar gerade nur Bahnhof, aber ich überlegte dennoch was er meinen könnte. „Ich versuch es ja, aber ich versteh es einfach nicht." „Dann denk nach. Ich muss mir dein Bein noch einmal kurz ansehen, bevor ich dich nach Hause fahre!" Er kam näher und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

Ich zog die Hose bei meiner Wade, von der dieser Kannibale mir Fleisch entnommen hat, hoch und sah eine fette, hässliche, schwarze Narbe. Er strich mit seinen eiskalten Fingern darüber, die den Schmerz für kurze Zeit linderten, doch als er sie wieder wegnahm, verschwand dieses Gefühl auch wieder.

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause!" Er ging Richtung Flur und ließ mich alleine im Schlafzimmer stehen. Nachdem er ein kurzes Räuspern von sich gab, folgte ich ihm augenblicklich.

Er parkte vor meinem Haus und stieg aus. Irgendwie hatte ich Angst meine Eltern nach diesen drei Tage wieder zu sehen. Ich öffnete ebenfalls die Autotür und sah geradeaus ein Polizeiauto stehen.

Ich humpelte zu Carlisle, der mir einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mich stützte, doch durch diese Berührung lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, genauso wie alles andere an ihn, aber wieso fiel mir das erst jetzt auf? Na klar, weil er mich nie berührt hatte.

Er lenkte mich zur Tür, stieg eine Stufe hinauf zur Tür und klingelte einmal kurz. Einen Moment lang tat sich nichts, doch dann ging plötzlich die Tür auf und meine Mutter stand vor mir.

Sie blickte mich sprachlos an und fiel mir dann um den Hals. Carlisle war natürlich bereits zurückgewichen um diesen Triumph des Wiedersehens nicht im Wege zu stehen.

Mein Vater folgte meiner Mutter zur Tür und blieb ebenfalls sprachlos stehen, doch in dem Moment, in dem mich meine Mutter losließ, fiel mir mein Vater um den Hals. Soviel Emotionen hatte ich bei ihm noch nie erlebt.

Meine Mutter sah hinter mich und entdeckte Carlisle, der stumm da stand und zusah. „Dr. Cullen?!" Er nickte in Gedanken versunken. Ich wandte mich zu den beiden Polizisten, die ebenfalls hinter meinem Vater auftauchten. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!"

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und humpelte langsam zu meinem weichen, kuscheligem Bett und ließ mich darauf fallen. Ich streckte mich aus und blickte an die Decke.

Wow! Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass einer meiner Träume einmal wahr werden würde, obwohl ich mir das immer gewünscht hatte, auch wenn es hätte ein schöner Traum sein sollen.

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und sah links zu meinem Fenster hinüber. Dort stand mein kleiner Kaktus, den ich mir bei einem kleinen Kurztrip in Arizona gekauft hatte, allerdings lag das schon etwa vier Jahre zurück und er lebte immer noch.

Ich nahm ihn hoch und spürte gleich darauf einen Schmerz. Ich hatte mir in den Finger gestochen mit seinen Dornen. Ein Tropfen Blut floss meinen Finger entlang bis er auf meinem weißen Teppich landete und mir etwas in den Sinn kam.

Ich drehte mich abrupt um und dachte nach. Was wenn Carlisle Recht hatte und ich bereits wusste, was er war, aber ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte? Was, wenn er wusste, dass ich mich heimlich in ihn verliebt hatte und mich deshalb vor bleibende Schäden bewahren wollte? Was, wenn Carlisle ein …?!


	6. Und du bist Arzt?

_The First One_

_O6. „Und du bist Arzt?!"_

Das Sonnenlicht fiel ins Zimmer und weckte mich sanft und unsanft. Ich rappelte mich hoch, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und ließ mich danach wieder seufzend ins Kissen zurückfallen. Ich wollte und konnte nicht an einem Sonntag um halb acht aufstehen. Das passte nicht zu mir, aber einschlafen konnte ich auch nicht mehr, das wusste ich.

Ich blieb fünf Minuten noch im Bett bis ich nicht mehr konnte und einfach aufstand und mich anzog. Ich versuchte Unfallfrei zu meinem Fenster zu kommen, damit ich den Vorhang beiseite ziehen konnte. Genau jetzt drang das Sonnenlicht extrem hell in mein Zimmer, sodass es mich blendete und ich zurück torkelte und in meinem Bett landete.

Ich huschte in die Küche und sah nach, ob irgendwo etwas Essbares war. Ganz hinten im Schrank fand ich meine Lieblingscornflakes. Ich nahm mir eine Schüssel, leerte die Cornflakes hinein, vermischte alles mit Milch, schenkte mir einen Orangensaft ein und ging mit all dem ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich auf die Couch haute und den Fernseher einschaltete.

Wie üblich lief nichts im Fernseher, aber da ich nicht lesen konnte und auch nicht wollte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als diese langweiligen Sendungen über mich ergehen zu lassen.

Da nach etwa einer halben Stunde eine sehr interessante Sendung lief, merkte ich nicht einmal, dass mein Vater durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer kam und vor mir stehen blieb. Erst als er sich räusperte, bekam er meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du?! Schon wach? Was ist passiert?" Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab die Nacht schon so schlecht geschlafen und dann kam auch noch das Sonnenlicht so hell in mein Zimmer und naja. Dann konnte ich eben nicht mehr schlafen und bin aufgestanden. Außerdem … nach dieser … Entführung … kann ich sowieso nur schlecht schlafen, auch muss ich das Licht jetzt anlassen. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht, dass die Stromrechnung dann wahrscheinlich höher ist?!" Ich sah ihn flehend an.

Er stand nur da, betrachtete einen Augenblick lang die Pflanze und wandte sich danach wieder zu mir. „Wenn du dadurch besser schlafen kannst und du nicht mehr so viel Angst hast, ist es mir egal. Es geht mir ja nur um dein Wohlbefinden, Häschen!" Er kam zu mir und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er ging und ich wandte mich wieder dem Fernseher zu, wo sich die Sendung inzwischen auf eine Heimatssendung geändert hatte und das interessierte mich nicht wirklich.

Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer und überlegte, was ich tun konnte. Es war fünf nach acht und da Sonntag war, hatten auch keine Geschäfte offen um shoppen zu gehen. Ich warf mich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Sofort tauchten wieder die unmöglichsten Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge auf.

Zum Beispiel von den Kannibalen und der Entführung, von Carlisle und unserem Gespräch, nachdem ich aufgewacht war. Da schoss es mir wieder in den Kopf. Ich richtete mich auf und fixierte ein Buch in meinem Regal. Sofort war ich dort und hatte das Buch in der Hand.

Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich dieses Buch hatte. Ich hatte es einst von meiner Großmutter bekommen, da mich dieses Thema früher einmal interessiert hatte. Ich schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und suchte nach diesem einen Wort. Vampir!

Als ich es gefunden hatte, setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und schaltete meinen Laptop ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, schon war alles da und ich konnte mit meiner Recherche anfangen.

Ich öffnete das Internet und gab das Wort „Vampir" ein. Was dann kam, versetzte mir zuerst einen kleinen Schock. Unzählige Bilder, Recherchen und anderes Material. Alles, was man für das Machen eines Horrorfilmes benötigt.

Ich scrollte ein wenig hinunter und fand eine interessante Seite, welche ich öffnete. **(A/N Die gleiche, die auch Bella im Internet öffnete im ersten Teil) **Dort standen endlos viele Dinge, die alle auf Carlisle passten. Eiskalt, Geschwindigkeit, übermenschliche Kraft.

Ich notierte mir einiges und schaltete den Laptop wieder aus. Danach setzte ich mich mit den Notizen und meinem Buch auf mein Bett und ich fing an nachzudenken. Der Gedanken war aber schon etwas komisch, denn immerhin gab es Vampire nur in Mythen und Legenden, aber doch nicht im wirklichen Leben.

Und selbst, wenn Carlisle ein Vampir wäre, was ich bezweifelte, waren seine Kinder dann auch welche? Hatte er sie auch zu Vampiren gemacht? Oder weshalb arbeitete er dann als Arzt im Krankenhaus? Ich habe noch nie von Mordfällen im Krankenhaus gehört, also würde ich mal sagen, dass er dort keine Menschen umbringt, aber wo dann?

Ich legte mein Buch plus den Papierkram auf mein Nachtisch, holte mir einen Pullover aus dem Schrank und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich ging an meinen Eltern vorbei, die mir nur nachsahen und schloss auch dort die Tür hinter mir. Ich kannte den Weg zu Fuß zwar nicht, aber der Weg wird bestimmt gleich sein wie mit dem Auto, also setzte ich mich in Bewegung.

Ich rief mir immer wieder die Autofahrt und den Weg ins Gedächtnis bis ich in eine Straße einbog und ich plötzlich vor einem riesigen Haus stand. Als ich gestern aus dem Haus raus bin, hab ich mich ja nicht umgesehen und habe das Haus nicht gesehen, aber jetzt, wo ich es so vor mir stand, merkte ich, wie in mir die Wut aufstieg.

Ich ging zur Tür und sah beim Gehen ein Auto in der Garage. Ein schwarzer nagelneuer Mercedes S55 AMG! Komisch, dachte ich mir. Gestern sind wir doch mit einem Audi gefahren. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf den Mercedes und ging zur Tür. Gerade als ich klopfen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Hallo," begrüßte mich eine monotone Stimme. Ich sah hoch in ein Gesicht, welches ziemlich verwirrt und erschöpft aussah. Er trat zur Seite, sodass ich ein an ihn vorbei gehen konnte.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und er folgte mir leise. Dort angekommen drehte ich mich zu ihm um und sah ihn erneut an. Er sah auf den Boden und strich sich mit seiner Hand über das Kinn. Seine Haaren waren komplett verwuschelt, was mich verunsicherte, da seine Haare normalerweise immer ordentlich waren. Und unter seinen Augen waren extreme dunkle Schatten. Durch die schwarz-violette Mischung der Schatten konnte man meinen, dass er einen noch nicht verheilten Nasenbruch hinter sich hatte oder im jemand ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte, aber ich wusste, dass keines von beiden stimmte.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber in mir war die ganze angesammelte Wut von vorhin verschwunden und das nur durch seinen Anblick. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Natürlich auch nicht, denn immerhin war er ja Arzt und immer top gestylt. Eine müde Stimme unterbrach meinen inneren Monolog.

„Was … führt dich hierher?" Er sah mich an und selbst seine Augen waren pechschwarz, wobei sie gestern allerdings noch einen dunklen Nusston hatten. „Ich … Wegen gestern, du hast mir erzählt, dass du kein Mensch bist und auch hast du gesagt, dass ich tief in mir drinnen bereits wüsste, was du bist." Er nickte langsam und strich sich erneut über das Kinn.

„Und? Warst du erfolgreich mit deiner Recherche?" Ich atmete tief durch, während er zum Fenster ging und sich abstützte. „Kommt drauf an … ich habe recherchiert, aber all das, was ich herausgefunden habe, stellt all das, was ich bereits von dir und deiner Familie wusste, in den Schatten!" „Und das wäre?"

„Ich hab nicht viel herausgefunden. Deine Haut ist eiskalt, wie die, einer Leiche. Du … bist unglaublich schnell und übermenschlich stark." „Mehr hast du nicht herausgefunden?" Er sah wieder zu mir mit einem enttäuschten, aber auch wütenden Blick. „Noch nicht!"

Er seufzte und ging auf eine schwarze Ledercouch zu, auf die er sich setzte. Er faltete die Hände und stützte seinen Kopf darauf ab. „Und auf welche Gestalt bist du gekommen?" Ich sah ihn seine Augen, die plötzlich eiskalt schienen.

„Ich äh … ich bin auf einen … einen … „ „Na sag's schon! Ich weiß, dass du das Richtige meinst." Ich sah ihn an und das Wort kam wie eine Kanone aus mir heraus geschossen. „Vampir!" Er fing an zu lächeln, was mich jetzt einerseits verwunderte und freute. Wieso es mich freute, wusste ich selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es nur schön, ihn in diesem Zustand, so wie er aussah, lächeln zu sehen.

„Und?" „Was und?" Ich verstand nicht. „Hast du keine Angst vor mir? Immerhin bin ich ein Vampir, schon vergessen!" „Ich weiß und nein, ich hab keine Angst, da ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tun wirst!" Plötzlich stand er hinter mir und ich spürte seinen kalten Atem an meinen Hals.

„Ach, und wer, meine Liebe, sagt dir, dass ich dir nichts tun werde?" Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und mir stellte es die Nackenhaare auf. „Ich äh … „ „Stell mir dir elementarste Frage! Was … essen wir?" „Du wirst mir nichts tun! Du würdest es nicht wagen, weil du dir dann selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kannst!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" „Ich kenne dich jetzt schon gut genug um das zu wissen. Du bist kein Mörder! Wahrscheinlich hast du noch nie einen Menschen umgebracht! Dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer."

„Dann leg' sie doch schon mal auf den Grill, denn du irrst dich!" Er trat hinter mir hervor und blieb mit den Rücken zu mir stehen. „Ich habe Menschen umgebracht, allerdings … nicht dem Blutes wegen! Sie hatten es einfach … verdient! Die, die ich vor dir im Irrenhaus umgebracht habe, waren nicht die Einzigen die mir zum Opfer fielen. Da gab es schon mehrere davor!"

„Wenn du sie nicht des Blutes wegen getötet hast, wegen was dann?" „Diese Männer, ja, es waren hauptsächlich Männer, sie waren einfach … grausam!" Er drehte sich zu mir und ich sah plötzlich die Reue in seinen Augen. „Diese Männer waren Mörder, genau wie ich! Sie hatten es verdient zu sterben!"

„Du hast wahrscheinlich mehr Leben gerettet als du genommen hast." Er lachte leise und schaurig. „Das, Esme, ist deine Ansicht. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist. Nachdem ich diese Männer alle getötet hatte, hatte ich selbst versucht MICH zu töten, nur wie … würdest du das anstellen, wenn du … unsterblich bist?!"

Die Spannung zwischen uns wurde immer unheimlicher. Zu wissen, dass ich hier mit einem Vampir stand und er mich jeder Zeit sofort ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten konnte, bereitete mir Unbehagen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er mich nichts tun würde, aber wer verspricht mir das? Wenn er selbst schon Menschen getötet hatte, wieso sollte er mich dann nicht töten?!

Er drehte sich wieder um und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Wahrscheinlich würde er mir diese Frage, welche mir auf der Zunge brannte, nicht beantworten, aber ich musste es einfach versuchen.

„Wie … bist du zum Vampir geworden?" „Das war irgendwann um 1663, geboren bin ich allerdings um 1640 in London. Mein Vater war anglikanischer Pastor und war für die Hexenjagd damals verantwortlich. Er ließ Menschen am Scheiterhaufen verbrennen von denen er dachte, dass sie Vampire, Werwölfe oder Hexen waren. Allerdings waren das alle unschuldige, normale Menschen, die überhaupt nichts mit diesen Gestalten zu tun hatten.

Mein Vater wurde mit den Jahren immer älter und übertrug die Aufgabe, die Hexenjagd zu betreiben, auf mich. Eines Nachts, das war irgendwann immer Jahre 1663, trafen ich und einige andere Leute, die mir gefolgt waren, in der Londoner Kanalisation auf eine Gruppe echter Vampire.

Da ich aber schneller war als meine Gefolgsleute, war ich schneller bei diesen Vampiren als die anderen. Es waren alte Vampire, die ziemlich ausgehungert waren. Einer von ihnen, wahrscheinlich der Anführer, griff mich an und biss mich.

Da die anderen aber kurz darauf kamen, ließ er von mir ab, rief den anderen etwas auf Latein zu und verschwand. Die Männer folgten ihnen, erwischten sie aber nicht. Da ich auf der Straße zurückgelassen wurde, hatte ich genügend Zeit mich zu verstecken, denn hätten mich meine Gefolgsleute gefunden, hätten sie mich zu meinem Vater gebracht, der keine Scheu davon gehabt hätte, seinen eigenen Sohn verbrennen zu lassen.

Also bin ich geflüchtet und hab mich in einem Keller versteckt bis meine Verwandlung beendet war. Natürlich wusste ich, was mit mir geschehen war, denn das Brennen in meiner Kehle gab mir einige Antworten. Da ich aber keine Menschen töten wollte und ich dieses Monster in mir hasste, hatte ich versucht Selbstmord zu begehen, aber natürlich funktionierte nichts.

Weihwasser stellte sich als ungiftig heraus, ein Holzpflock zerbrach an meiner Haut, Silberkugeln und Kreuz waren die reinste Zeitverschwendung und die Sonne hatte nur eine langweilige, jedoch interessante Wirkung. Selbst der Sturz von Hochhäusern oder von einer Klippe ins Wasser machte mir nichts aus.

Irgendwann versteckte ich mich irgendwo im Londoner Wald. Es vergingen Monate. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich kein Blut zu mir nehmen würde, dass ich vielleicht wegen Aushungerung sterben würde, aber leider wurde nichts daraus.

Eines Nachts kam eine Herde Wild an meinem Versteck vorbei und da mein Verstand komplett verschwunden war, griff ich sie an ohne zu wissen, was ich tat oder was ich da angriff.

Als mein Verstand wieder kehrte und ich sah, was ich getötet hatte, kam mir die Überlegung, dass ich auch ohne Menschenblut leben konnte, aber mich dennoch unter den Menschen aufhalten konnte ohne auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

So fing ich an meine Philosophie zu entwickeln. Ich ernähre mich von dem her nur von Tieren. Ich fing auch an zu studieren. Medizin, Musik und Literatur. Ich lernte in der Nacht und jagte am Tag im Wald.

Irgendwann wurde mir das langweilig und ich zog von London weg in die Welt. Mein erstes Ziel war Frankreich, also schwamm ich von England nach Frankreich und von dort ging es dann weiter nach Italien. Dort traf ich allerdings auf eine Gruppe von Vampiren mit denen ich mich zwar verstand, aber nicht die gleichen Ziele anstrebte.

Die Volturi bestanden aus drei Anführern samt deren Frauen und den Wachen. Die Volturi sind in meiner Welt so etwas wie die Anführer, die Könige meiner Welt. Sie stellen die Regeln auf und wer sich daran nicht hält, wird getötet.

Nach ein paar Jahrzehnten zog ich nach Tennessee, wo ich eines Nachts im Wald einem Jungen begegnete. Emmett. Er war von einem Bären schwer verletzt worden. Ich nahm ihn bei mir auf und seit dem ist er mein Sohn.

Wir zogen immer wieder um, sonst hätte man uns erkannt, da wir uns nicht mehr verändern. Irgendwann fand mich Jasper in Texas. Er war Major und wurde von jungen Vampirinnen gebissen und somit verwandelt. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf und aus einem Monat wurden sehr viele Jahre.

Jahre später zogen wir auf die Olympic-Halbinsel. Dort fanden Emmett und Jasper Bella ebenfalls schwerverletzt in einem Wald. Das Blöde daran war allerdings, dass Emmett und Jasper bereits erwachsen und Vampire waren, Bella allerdings war gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt als die beiden sie fanden.

Sie hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und sehr viele Schürfwunden, die auf Misshandlung zurückgingen. Ihre Eltern konnte ich nie ausfindig machen, auch weil Bella sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich im Wald verlaufen hatte und irgendwann zusammengebrochen wäre. Daraufhin hab ich sie großgezogen und mit 16 hab ich sie dann in einen Vampir verwandelt.

Vor etwa drei Jahren sind wir dann eben hierher gezogen und tja … Jetzt hab ich dir meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt, zufrieden?!" Ich war erstaunt. Er hat mir alles von sich erzählt. Ich nickte langsam. „Wow! Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du mir das erzählen würdest!" „Wieso nicht?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das heißt also … du beziehungsweise ihr … ernährt euch von Tierblut?" Er nickte. „Ja, allerdings hab ich den dreien angeboten selbst entscheiden zu können, wovon sie sich ernähren wollen. Sie haben sich aber dennoch für meine Variante entschieden, worüber ich sehr froh und auch stolz bin, denn das kostet schon sehr viel Überwindung, sich von Menschenblut auf Tierblut einzulassen."

„Kann ich gut verstehen. Das würde niemanden leicht fallen." Eine kurze Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Ich merkte, dass er immer wieder zu mir sah, genauso wie im Café. In mir kamen immer mehr Fragen hoch, aber ich wollte sie nicht stellen. Zumindest keine … bis auf eine.

„Wie … bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen Medizin zu studieren?" Er lächelte mich erschöpft an. „Das … kam schon in meiner Jugend. Mein Vater wollte, dass ich seinen Beruf als Pastor weiterführe, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht wollte und spätestens, wenn mein Vater gestorben wäre, hätte ich angefangen zu studieren, hätte ich in London bleiben müssen."

„Das heißt also, dass du schon in deiner Jugend wusstest, dass du London verlassen willst und Medizin studieren willst?" „Ja." Ich versuchte mir das zu merken, denn immerhin wollte ich ja auch was über ihn wissen.

„Aber … du bist ein Vampir UND Arzt!" „Was ist daran falsch?" „Es … Nichts ist daran falsch, nur … du bist Arzt!" Er starrte auf den Boden und stand kurz darauf auf. „Ja, ich weiß. Als ich Emmett, Jasper und Bella das jeweils erzählt hatte, waren sie auch der gleichen Meinung wie du." „Oh, dann bin ich wenigstens nicht die Einzige!" „Nein, das bist du nicht!" Er lachte.

„Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch!" „Schieß los!" Er sah mich, wartend auf die Frage, an. „Äh … also, wieso … hast du mich gerettet? Ich meine, du hättest mich auch einfach dort sterben lassen können!"

Er starrte mich entsetzt an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, dass du mich das fragst, oder?" „Doch?!" Er seufzte. Wow, er seufzte heute schon ziemlich oft. Er ging erneut zum Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Straße.

„Wieso fragst du mich das?" „Weil ich das wissen will, wieso du mich gerettet hast!" „Vielleicht weil ich dich nicht sterben lassen wollte?" „Das glaub ich dir nicht." „Kannst du es nicht einfach dabei belassen?" „Nein! Ich weiß, dass du mich aus einem anderen Grund gerettet hast und diesen Grund will ich jetzt hören! Vorher geh ich nicht!"

„Dann wirst du Pech haben, denn ich weiß nicht, was du hören willst. Kein Mensch hat den Tod auf so eine … grausame Art und Weise verdient. Nicht einmal mein schlimmster Feind." „Ach, und wer ist dein schlimmster Feind?" „Haha." „Ich will den Grund hören, Carlisle! Vorher verlasse ich nicht dieses Haus!"

„Ich kann die Polizei auch holen. Die werden dich dann hier rausbringen." „Ach, du brauchst wirklich die Polizei damit du mich aus diesem Haus rausbringst? Ich dachte, du wärst ein Vampir und kein Feigling?!" „Ich bin kein Feigling!" Er hatte sich plötzlich umgedreht und sah mich wütend an. Wie es aussieht, habe ich ihn durch dieses Wort zur Weißglut gebracht, was ich zwar nicht wollte, aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht schlecht war, denn wenn man Männer wütend macht, sagen sie meistens immer alles.

„Wenn du kein Feigling bist, dann würdest du es mir sagen oder mich ohne die Polizei holen zu müssen aus diesem Haus befördern! Aber da du es anscheinend nicht kannst und auch nicht tust kann ich nichts anderes behaupten als das du ein- … „

Ich wusste nicht was geschah, ich wusste nur, dass plötzlich zwei Lippen auf meinen lagen, ich die Welt um mich herum vergaß und einfach mich diesem Kuss hingab.


	7. Feigling!

The First One

o7. Feigling?!

In dem Moment als er mich küsste, vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Alles ... bis auf ihn. Aber ich hatte Recht behalten! Wenn man Männer zur Weißglut bringt, sagen sie einem doch immer den Grund oder andernfalls sie zeigen ihn.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir so standen und uns küssten, aber als die Wohnzimmertür aufflog, wir etwas auf den Boden fallen hörten und jemand in die Hände klatschte lösten wir uns geschockt und wandten uns zu dem Lärmpunkt.

Mitten in der Tür standen drei Personen. Zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen sah uns Freude strahlend an, während die Jungs nur geschockt blickten. Als mir bewusst wurde, in welcher Situation ich mich befand, wurde ich rot und blickte gen Boden. Doch kurz darauf vernahm ich eine Stimme, die sich ärgerte.

"Wieso kriegt Dad 'n Mädchen ab und wir nie?" Ich blickte kurz auf und sah, dass Carlisle die Augen geschlossen hatte. Offenbar war ihm das genauso peinlich wie mir. "Hättet ihr vielleicht die Güte uns kurz alleine zu lassen, wo ihr schon diesen ... Moment ... ruiniert habt?" Die Drei nickten und verließen kurzer Hand den Raum.

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille bis er sich wieder sammelte und zum Reden anfing. "Puh ... Schön, dass wir das jetzt endlich geklärt haben." Ich sah ihn enttäuscht an. Er allerdings lächelte sichtlich erleichtert.

"Ach?! Ist ja wirklich schön für dich!" Er sah mich verwirrt an. "W-was meinst du?" "Was ich ...?" Ich drehte mein Gesicht kurz zur Seite und schnaubte kurz wie ein Stier. Danach blickte ich ihn wütend an.

"Du ... du bist echt ...! Ich will das jetzt gar nicht sagen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich zu küssen? Hat dich irgendjemand darum gebeten? Ich glaube wohl nicht." Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht lesen, was in ihm vorging, ich weiß nur, dass er nicht verstand, was ich meine.

"Was? Du ... du wolltest doch wissen, wieso ich dich gerettet habe und das ist eben die Begründung dafür. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Gott es so schwer gemacht hat 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen? Sonst hätte ich dir das liebend gerne gesagt, weil es auch stimmt. Ich liebe dich! Genau deswegen hab ich dich aus diesem ... was weiß ich gerettet."

Wir starrten uns schier endlose Minuten lang an bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ich drehte mich um und wollte aus dem Haus rennen. Es gelang mir auch ... bis zur Haustür. Ich wollte sie aufmachen, doch Carlisle kam mir zuvor und schlug die Tür wieder zu, ehe ich verschwinden konnte.

"Lass mich raus!" "Nicht ehe du mir nicht gesagt hast, was das eben sollte! Ich hab dir meine Antwort gegeben und jetzt will ich deine hören! Vorher lasse ich dich nicht aus dem Haus!" "Das nennt man Freiheitsberaubung, Dr. Cullen!" Das Wort 'Freiheitsberaubung' und seinen Namen betonte ich extra.

"Das ist mir egal, wie man das nennt! Und selbst, wenn du vorhättest die Polizei zu rufen, wäre es mir egal! Du hast, glaub ich, schon vergessen, was wir sind." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich hatte nach dieser kurzen Zeit noch nicht vergessen, was sie waren, aber was sollte ich davon halten, wenn mir ein Vampir sagt, dass er mich liebt?

"Ich höre?!" "Lass mich nach Hause!" "Nein! Zuerst will ich eine Antwort hören!" In mir kam die ganze Wut hoch, welche sich in den letzten Tagen in mir aufgestaut hatte. "Was soll ich davon halten, wenn mir ein Vampir sagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hätte? Woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht lügst? Steht auf meiner Stirn zufällig 'Leicht zu verarschen!' drauf?!"

Er war geschockt. Ich nahm seine Hand von der Tür und ging hinaus ins Freie. Als ich um die Ecke bog, hörte ich noch eine Stimme hinter mir rufen. "Du sagst mir, ich wäre ein Feigling?! Dabei bist du doch der Feigling, wenn du dir nicht eingestehst, dass du dich ebenfalls in mich verliebt hast und vor deinen Problemen davonrennst!" Türknallen!

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später zu Hause ankam, knallte ich die Eingangstür so fest zu, dass meine Eltern erschrocken aus dem Wohnzimmer sahen. "Tut mir Leid," murmelte ich kurz und verschwand in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen knallte ich die Tür ebenfalls wieder zu.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich so aggressiv war. Eigentlich hatte er keine Schuld daran. Nein! Nein, Esme! Du hörst jetzt sofort auf, das zu denken. Es ist doch alles alleine seine Schuld! Hätte er dich nicht geküsst, wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen. Wieso musste sich dieser Hornochse auch in mich verlieben?

Ja, ich hatte mich ja schließlich auch in ihn verliebt, aber was brachte sich das, es zuzugeben? Denn schließlich war er ein Vampir und ich war einfach nur ein ... Mensch. Ich würde sterben und er würde ewig leben.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und spürte wie meine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Bitte keine Tränen, dachte ich mir, doch leider war es schon zu spät. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihn jetzt durch diese bescheuerte Aktion ganz verloren. Vielleicht hatte Carlisle ja doch Recht und nicht er war ein Feigling, sondern ich! Ich ließ mich zurückfallen und zog mir die Kapuze über den Kopf, sodass ich nichts mehr sah.

Eine Weile blieb ich so liegen bis meine Augen immer schwerer wurden. Ich stand genervt auf um mich umzuziehen und um schnell ins Bad zu huschen. Danach schmiss ich mich wieder ins Bett und fing wieder an zu heulen. Allerdings schlief ich bald darauf auch ein.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass mein Wecker läutete und da meine Mutter heute auch nicht zu Hause war, um mich zu wecken, verschlief ich natürlich. Ich hatte zwar trotzdem noch Zeit um zur Arbeit zu kommen, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich dazu zu aufgewühlt als ich aufwachte.

Ich rappelte mich auf, griff nach meinem Handy und wählte Cindys Nummer. Es piepte zweimal, danach meldete sich bereits eine muntere Stimme. "Blumenladen Molina, Cindy am Apparat." "Hallo, Cindy, hier ist Esme." "Och, gute Morgen, Kindchen! Was ist den los?" Sie klang ein wenig besorgt, was vielleicht an meiner Stimme lag, da sie sehr rau klang.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss mich für heute krank melden. Mir geht es nicht besonders gut und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich morgen wieder kommen kann. Ich glaube, ich hab mir die Grippe eingefangen," erzählte ich ihr am Telefon. Das mit dem 'nicht gut fühlen' stimmte ja, aber das mit der Grippe stimmte nur halbwegs. Ich hatte seit einigen Tagen schon Hals- und Kopfschmerzen.

"Hm, kann ich gut verstehen. In letzter Zeit haben sich ziemlich viele mit der Grippe angesteckt. Natürlich ist das kein Problem, Esme. Bleib zu Hause und kurier dich aus." "Dankeschön, Cindy. Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen." "Lass die Zeit, Esme und überanstreng dich damit nicht zu sehr. Gute Besserung!" Ich legte auf und ließ mich zurück in mein Kissen sinken.

Einige Stunden später erwachte ich schweißgebadet. Der Traum war schlimmer als dieser damals, der wahr geworden ist. Ich setzte mich auf und mir fiel erneut dieser Streit ein. Wieso musste ich auch so reagiert haben? Konnte ich nicht einfach einmal meine Klappe halten und alles so nehmen, wie es kam? Anscheinend nicht.

Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche. Ich hatte keine Lust mich von meinem Pyjama zu trenne, deswegen ließ ich ihn an. Konnte ja jeder sehen, dass ich nur in Boxershorts, Socken und Tanktop schlief.

Ich sah nach ob mein Vater die Zeitung bereits hereingeholt hatte, was allerdings nicht der Fall war. Also sperrte ich die Tür auf, öffnete sie und mir kam kalter Herbstwind entgegen.

Ich schlurfte zum Briefkasten und wollte nach der Zeitung greifen als sie runter fiel. Ich bückte mich und spürte eine Hand auf meiner. Ich sah hoch und traute meinen Augen nicht. Schnell richtete ich mich wieder auf und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wieso bist du nicht im Blumenladen?" "I-ich ... hab mich krankgemeldet." "Hm ... siehst ja auch wirklich nicht gut aus." "Wieso ... bist du nicht im Krankenhaus?" "Ich hab meine freien Tage." Ich nickte schuldbewusst und sah auf meine Socken.

"Wenn du krank bist, wieso gehst du dann so raus?" Er war offenbar meinen Blick gefolgt, denn er betrachtete mich jetzt von oben bis unten. "Ich wollte nur ... " "Weiß schon." "W-was machst du hier?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich war bei Cindy im Blumenladen und hab dich gesucht, aber sie hat mir erzählt, dass du krank und zu Hause wärst. Also bin ich hier her!" Ich sah hoch in sein Gesicht, das voller Sorgenfalten war. "Oh ... und wieso hast du mich gesucht?" "Ich muss mit dir reden! Es ist wichtig!" Ich nickte und ging wieder zurück ins Haus. Dicht gefolgt von Carlisle.

Im Haus angekommen legte ich die Zeitung auf den Tisch und deutete Carlisle, dass er sich setzen sollte, aber er lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab. Ich sah immer noch auf meine Socken. Irgendwie hatten sie eine schöne Farbe, was mir bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen war. So schön tiefblau. Ich hasste blau, aber komischerweise wurde mir die Farbe immer sympathischer.

"Was ist an deinen Socken so interessant, abgesehen von der Farbe?" "Weiß ich nicht." "Magst du blau?" "Ehrlich gesagt, ich hasse blau, aber in letzter Zeit wird mir diese Farbe immer sympathischer." "Ich liebe blau. Blau vermittelt Zufriedenheit, Harmonie und Ruhe, aber auch häufig Hoffnung, Sauberkeit und Unendlichkeit." Ich sah ihn an. Er starrte auf meine Socken und lächelte sanft. Danach sah er auf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

"Du ... wolltest mit mir reden!" "Achja, genau. Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin, ist, weil ich mir dir reden muss. Nämlich über- ... " "Warte!" Er sah mich gespannt an. "Bevor du etwas sagst, muss ich dir was sagen!" Er nickte. "Gut, ich höre!" Ich atmete tief ein. "Du ... hattest Recht!" "Meistens schon, aber womit den genau?" "Ich ... " "Ja?" Konzentrieren und atmen. "Ich bin ein Feigling!"


End file.
